


Keeper

by Jaidan



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Aidan is hung, Blowjobs, Breakfast, Erections, Friends to Lovers, Full nudity, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, Partial Nudity, Roommates, Sex at work, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Six-Pack Abs, Towels, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaidan/pseuds/Jaidan
Summary: Werewolves need their pack. Companionship and belonging. In the absence of any pack members, Aidan appoints himself as Josh’s unofficial keeper/pack member. Or at least that’s how it starts…
Relationships: Josh Levison/Aidan Waite
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Roommates

Aidan is an awesome friend. The best friend Josh has ever had.

Aidan was the only one to care about him after he turned. He took Josh in, gave him a real roof over his head. He helped him get a job, helped him to come to terms with who he was.

Josh loves Aidan. As a friend, because he’s pretty sure that’s how Aidan loves him, and Josh doesn’t want to jeopardize the most important relationship in his life.

Aidan makes sure Josh eats well. Encourages him to get lots of exercise. He finds the abandoned basement room for him to change in every month.

In their first couple months living together, Josh learns that their relationship is pretty fluid. There are very few, if any boundaries. Sometimes, when they’re watching television in the evenings, Aidan will slide up right next to Josh and sling his arm around the younger man’s shoulders.

The first time he did this, Josh was a bit apprehensive. But it felt so natural and comforting, that he quickly relaxed into it. 

For two platonic friends, Aidan and Josh’s relationship is quite physical. Aidan is always the one to initiate said physical contact. He gives Josh hugs whenever he senses that the werewolf needs one. He rubs Josh’s shoulders when the young man is stressed. And he ruffles Josh’s hair when the brunette has accomplished something important.

Josh occasionally wonders if Aidan wants something more from him. When they first move into the house, he’s a bit confused when Danny refers to them as a couple and Aidan doesn’t correct him. But Aidan’s warm voice pushes away his confusion, and the strong hand on his shoulder, squeezing affectionately relaxes him and banishes his doubt.

Josh really likes the house they end up renting. Especially the crown moulding. Aidan teases him good-naturedly about it, and when Josh blushes a bit, the vampire pulls him into a one-armed hug and ruffles his hair. 

The move-in goes pretty well. They plan it together, but mid-way through moving day, Josh realizes something. Aidan usually acts like he’s in charge. To But somewhere over the last three months, Josh has gotten used to obeying almost without question.

“Josh, why don’t you go and organize the kitchen while I clean the living room."

It’s after this exchange, where Josh finds himself nodding his head and cheerfully heading off to kitchen to do as he’s been told that he realizes the truth.

Aidans mostly the one in charge in their relationship. And Josh likes that. A lot. 

That he enjoys being bossed around, at least in a friendly way, is a new realization to Josh.

He tries to pay close attention to their interactions after that. Trying to see just how often Aidan tells him what to do, and how Josh obeys.

When Josh is getting dressed for the day, Aidan comments that his shirt has seen better days. Josh throws the old faded button-down out and puts on the new forest green polo that Aidan helped him pick out at the mall.

When they’re getting ready to head to work, Aidan reminds Josh to pack a snack for his break (for that afternoon sugar rush). Josh quickly grabs a protein bar from the cupboard and beams when Aidan smiles at him.

That’s when Josh realizes that he seeks Aidan’s approval.

The vampire’s praise and smiles create a warm feeling inside Josh’s chest.

This gets Josh thinking.

Is friendship all he wants from Aidan? Or does he want something more, as well?

The first time Josh sees Aidan naked is when the the vampire walks out of the bathroom, a dark grey towel sling around his hips. Pale skin still moist with condensation from showering, Josh can see beads of moisture clinging to Aidan’s abs. 

For a moment, he’s transfixed, unable to look away, his eyes roaming up and down, taking in the muscular wonder that is Aidan’s body.

Aidan looks positively bemused at this.

“See something you like, Josh?"

Josh blushes deeply at this, but still unable to look away.

“Hey,” Aidan says, his voice all warmth and gentility, with none of the judgement or apprehensive that Josh expected.

“You can stare all you like, buddy."

Aidan takes a few steps forward until he’s just a foot away from Josh.

The werewolf is still enraptured by the beautiful, muscular form before him. He has to stop himself from reaching out to touch Aidan’s glistening abs. 

He always knew his best friend was cut, but he didn’t know Aidan had an actual six-pack. No wonder the female nurses at the hospital were always flirting with him.

“You can touch them, if you want,” Aidan says with a brilliant smile on his chiseled features.

Josh doesn’t want to, he knows that this is definitely not the action of a straight, platonic friend. And yet, he can’t stop himself. Aidan’s given him permission. And, if he’s honest, that’s all he’s ever really needed.

Josh stretches out one hand and slowly rubs his fingers along Aidan’s muscular torso. The abs are firm and solid, but soft to touch. He feels them up and as his fingers brush against Aidan’s skin, he feels an electric jolt go through his spine.

And then, to his dismay, Josh feels a jolt in his nether regions as well. His cock begins to harden in his jeans and he feels a powerful surge of sensation course through his entire body. He distantly recognizes it as arousal, and a missing piece of the puzzle clicks into place.

Josh is being turned on by touching Aidan’s bare torso.

And as his erect member pushes against his underwear, Josh’s eyes drift upward to Aidan’s handsome face. Which is still quirked in a bemused smile, understanding shining in his dark eyes.

Abruptly Aidan’s expression shifts to one of discomfort and embarrassment.

“Ah, Josh, you might want to let go now.”

Josh blinks in surprise, and then he follows Aidan’s gaze downward to the lower half of his torso, where a prominent bulge is visible through the threadbare material of his towel.

Josh’s smooth cheeks go very red and he backs up in shock, stumbling until his back hits the wall.


	2. Orders

A loud thud sounds out as Josh’s body hits the hallway wall.

Aidan’s blushing a bit too now. 

He reaches down and adjusts his towel to conceal his prominent erection.

Josh can’t help but stare, even from a few meters away.

“Ah, Josh, why don’t you go downstairs and get breakfast going,” Aidan says in an attempt to sound casual.

The familiar tone of gentle command snaps Josh out of his aroused daze.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” he stammers.

“Should I warm up your blood for you?”

Aidan smiles warmly, a genuine smile. The one always warms Josh’s heart. And if that’s not proof to Josh that his feelings for Aidan go beyond the platonic, he’s not sure what is. Aside from the whole arousal at simple physical contact.

“That would be great,” Aidan says in response to Josh’s question.

Josh blinks for a moment, still lost in his thoughts.

“Josh!” Aidan says in a sharper tone.

Josh quickly snaps out of his daze again and meets Aidan’s firm gaze.

“Go downstairs and get breakfast going. Now.”

He interjects just enough steel into his voice that Josh nods his head and is already halfway down the stairs before he realizes it.

Josh’s head is swimming with doubts and questions, but he realizes that this isn’t the time to address them. He and Aidan have to get ready and head to work. 

A distant part of his brain realizes that Aidan knew all this, and deliberately gave him something to do, to keep him focused. Josh knows he has a tendency to freak out and obsess over little things. And this thing between him and Aidan is not little. Not by any means.

Josh puts himself into cooking and quickly has his breakfast on the table. He sets Aidan’s steaming mug of blood down on the table in front of the vampire’s spot, then sits down in his own chair and waits.

With nothing to do now, Josh’s mind begins to race with thoughts again. He’s so lost in his own head that he doesn’t hear Aidan come down, doesn’t even notice his presence until the vampire is standing right next to him.

Aidan places a strong hand on Josh’s shoulder.

“Josh, look at me.”

Josh obeys instantly, standing up and meeting Aidan’s gaze, his whole body trembling with nerves.

Aidan gives him a warm, brilliant smile and reaches out to pet Josh’s hair gently.

As if reading Josh's mind, Aidan says “You haven’t messed anything up, Josh. We’re still good. And we are going to talk about this. Later.”

He leans in and wraps Josh’s body in a warm, lingering hug that lasts for several moments. Josh feels both their cocks beginning to stir to life again, when Aidan releases him.

“Sit,” he says with a smile and Josh quickly does.

“Let’s eat,” Aidan says, “We’ll talk tonight. I promise.”

Josh beams at that promise, and then applies himself to his bacon and eggs. As he does, he sees Aidan drinking his warm blood with relish, silent gratitude and affection in his eyes as he returns Josh’s fond gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changing (at work suddenly becomes awkward for Josh)

The car ride to work was uneventful, and before Josh knew it, he and Aidan were in the locker room, changing   
into their hospital scrubs.

Normally, Josh kept his eyes down while he changed, an old habit from his high school days. He’d always felt   
immensely awkward being naked around other men, and had gotten his undressing process down to a science. 

But today, as he pulled his green polo off and hung it inside his locker, he couldn’t help but glance over at   
Aidan. The vampire had his shirt off and was just unbuckling his jeans and pushing them down to his ankles.

Aidan’s broad shoulder muscles tensed and flexed as he stepped out of his jeans and bent over to grab them and   
toss them in his locker. He saw Josh staring at him out of the corner of his eye, and, with a smirk on his face, he   
reached out and gave the werewolf a hard smack on the back of his jeans.

Josh stifled a yelp at the painful blow, and threw Aidan an accusatory look.

"Quite dawdling, Josh," Aidan chided, a playful tone in his voice.

Josh took in the sight of his semi-naked roommate, for the second time that morning. Aidan was a vision of   
masculine beauty with well-defined pecs and abs, the outline of his thick cock faintly visible through his black   
boxer briefs. Drinking in the sight for a moment, Josh dropped his gaze back to his feet.

He unbuckled his own jeans and quickly pushed them down to his ankles and stepped out of them. Feeling very   
self-conscious of his near-nudity before his best friend, Josh quickly pulled his scrubs out of his locker and   
hastily dressed, throwing his green uniform on haphazardly.

As he did, Aidan reached over and picked up Josh’s jeans, placing them neatly inside his locker. Closing the   
door with a click, Aidan locked both their lockers, and then gave Josh another hard swat on the butt.

“Time to get moving, buddy. You know Ellis loses it when you’re late.”

Josh grimaced, more from embarrassment than pain. Aidan had an annoying habit of slapping Josh on the ass,   
to get him moving.

Aidan’s strong hand on his shoulder shook Josh out of his thoughts.

“Remember, your probation ends next week,”

The vampire murmured in Josh’s ear, “When you’re officially done, we’ll do something to celebrate.”

His voice went an octave lower on that last word and Josh couldn’t suppress a shiver from going down his   
spine.

He wanted to open his mouth to ask Aidan what he meant, but before he could, the vampire was gone, and Josh   
was staring at his back as Aidan headed off towards the dialysis unit. With a confused look on his face, Josh   
headed off to his duty station to start his shift.


	4. Chapter 4

There were some days that Josh hated his job. For the most part, he enjoyed being an orderly. It didn’t have the high prestige and responsibility that a doctor did, but he was still an important part of the machine that was the hospital.

The cleaning was usually pretty easy, satisfying Josh’s OCD, but on some days, the more disgusting messes could be a bit much for Josh’s strong senses.

Today was one of those days.

The young man was in his hands and knees, finishing mopping up a particularly foul spill when he felt a hard slap on his butt. Supressing an expletive, Josh gave the floor one last scrub and got to his feet, turning to face Aidan with an exasperated look.

“Really?” he hissed at his best friend in a low voice.

“I’m working!”

“You missed a spot,” Aidan said with a smirk.

Josh glared at him.

“I did not!”

Aidan gave the younger man a brilliant smile.

“If you say so, buddy.”

He patted Josh’s arm affectionately and Josh felt an electric feeling surge through his body.

“Let’s go,” the vampire said, “break time.”

Josh nodded and put his cleaning equipment away in the nearest supply closet. He followed Aidan out of the hospital to a nearby courtyard where they liked to go for lunch.

It was a beautiful day and the sun was shining down out of the clear blue sky. They managed to find an empty bench where they sat down. Josh let out a yawn and Aidan gave him affectionate pat on the head.

“Did you remember to pack your lunch?”

Josh froze in mid-stretch and Aidan chuckled.

“Don’t worry, buddy, I’ve got you covered.”

He reached into his shirt pocket and handed Josh a sandwich and a small bottle of apple juice.

Josh threw his best friend a thankful look and took the food gratefully. Aidan grinned back at him, fondness shining in his dark brown eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was dipping low in the sky by the time Josh managed to punch out of his shift. Both he and Aidan were working double shifts today and the werewolf was exhausted. Stumbling into the deserted locker room, Josh tugged off his green scrub shirt and pants along with his white undershirt.

Unlocking his locker, he pulled his polo shirt out and tugged it on. He then pulled off his now-dirty scrub pants and tossed them into his backpack along with his scrub shirt and undershirt. 

He was sitting down on the bench beside his locker, taking a minute to check his phone when a low whistle echoed through the empty room.

Josh looked up to see Aidan standing a few feet away, managing to look sexy even after a 14-hour shift.

"Cute undies, Josh," the vampire said, a smirk dancing on his chiseled features as he stared at Josh’s light blue boxers that were emblazoned with little brown wolves all over them.

Josh blushed furiously at the jibe and he threw down his phone and stood up, reaching into his locker for his jeans.

"Hey," Aidan murmured softly, his hand brushing the back of Josh’s neck gently.

Josh shook the caress away angrily.

He was too tired and too confused by Aidan’s behaviour to humour the vampire’s teasing anymore. Shoving his jeans on roughly, Josh quickly zipped and buttoned them, buckling his belt with vehemence.

Aidan didn’t say anything, but reached into Josh’s locker and handed his green polo to him.

Josh took the shirt from him and his scowl softened into a neutral expression.

Aidan opened his own locker and began pulling off his scrubs. 

A blush crossed Josh’s face as he saw Aidan’s muscled upper torso for the second time that day. He turned his head to face the showers, trying to ignore the jolt of excitement that was racing through his body.

He heard the sounds of Aidan undressing and tried to resist the urge to look back at his roommate.

“Hey Josh?”

The werewolf turned his head back to look at Aidan.

“What is it now….” 

Josh’s voice trailed off as he saw Aidan standing there in just his black boxer briefs. 

A ghost of a smirk crossed the vampire’s face before he turned all serious again.

“I’m feeling kinda gross and want to shower before we head home.”

Josh was just staring at Aidan, his eyes drinking in the masculine beauty of his best friend’s almost nude body.

“So,” Aidan continued, completely nonplussed by Josh’s obvious ogling of his near-naked body.

“I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind going to grab me a spare towel from somewhere?”

Josh continued to stare for a long moment, the undeniable arousal spreading to his nether regions.

“Josh!” Aidan snapped, the grin now fully emblazoned on his face.

“Go get me a towel. Now!”

Josh jumped a tiny bit and quickly nodded his head.

“Sure, I’ll go get you one,” he managed to stammer out.

“Great,” Aidan said, patting the werewolf on the shoulder affectionately.

“Thanks, buddy.”

And with that, Aidan slid his fingers into the waistband of his boxer briefs and pushed them down to his ankles.

Josh’s eyes grew as wide as silver dollars as he stared at Aidan’s completely naked body. His eyes were drawn like magnets to the impressive length that hung between Aidan’s legs and his mouth opened soundlessly as he gaped at his best friend’s cock.

“Like what you see, huh buddy?”

Josh blushed so hard he thought he get a nosebleed, but for the life of him, he couldn’t look away.

Aidan was now smirking shamelessly, his deliberate nudity having the exact effect on Josh that he’d intended to have.

“Okay, that’s enough staring,” Aidan said, his tone playful.

“Get going.”

When Josh still didn’t move, Aidan reached out and slapped Josh’s butt.

Hard.

Josh jumped a bit and, with one last look at Aidan’s exquisite naked form, he tore his gaze away and scurried off to the towel rack.

He found the metal rack with the threadbare white towels near the locker room entrance. As he was trying to pick the best out of the pitiful assortment, Josh heard a sound of running water and tried unsuccessfully not to picture what was happening.

His eyes scanned the shelf and as they took in the numerous ragged white sheets, he couldn’t help but think about the hot water splashing onto Aidan’s muscled chest, glistening on his thick cock and running down his long, powerful legs.

Josh suddenly felt a stirring in his pants and he didn’t need to glance down to realize he was sporting an erection. Loosing a deep sigh at his situation, Josh ran a hand through his messy auburn locks and closed his eyes for a moment.

Taking one more deep breath, he opened them, grabbed the best looking towel on the rack and headed for Aidan’s shower stall.

The sound of the water grew stronger as Josh drew closer to the shower area and he could hear a low humming coming from the one stall that had the curtain drawn.

“Aidan?” he called out in a loud voice, trying to make himself heard over the rush of the water.

When he didn’t get a response, he rolled his eyes and raised his voice.

“Aidan, I’ve got your towel here.”

When the vampire still didn’t respond, Josh let out an exasperated sigh and hung the threadbare towel on the hook beside the shower curtain.

“Well, I’m just going to leave it….”

His voice trailed off as Aidan stuck his head out of the shower, his short black locks dripping wet.

“Hey, come on in here.”


	6. Chapter 6

Josh’s face grew crimson with embarrassment and he took a step backwards in apprehension.

“Ah-what?”

Aidan flashed him another brilliant smile. 

“You’re pretty grimy yourself, buddy. Jump in here and get clean.”

Josh’s face turned even redder and he couldn’t formulate a response at all.

Now it was Aidan’s turn to roll his eyes. Yanking the curtain aside, the vampire locked gazes with the blushing werewolf.

“Josh, you have two options here. Either strip down and hop in here with me. Or have me pull you in here, clothes and all.”

When Josh stared at Aidan’s naked, dripping wet body and just stammered incoherently. The vampire took one step towards him and Josh’s brain made a split-second decision.

“Okay, okay,” he blurted out, “Just gimme a sec to put my clothes away.”

Rushing back to the lockers, Josh hastily pulled his shirt and jeans off, not even taking the time to fold them. Tugging his socks off, Josh stood for a moment in front of his locker in just his underwear. He considered for a second that it wasn’t a good idea to do this. That he’d potentially be messing up the best relationship in his life.

Then he remembered Aidan’s threat, and he knew that the vampire wasn’t above dragging Josh into the shower. Pushing his boxers down to his ankles, Josh stepped out of them and hustled back to the shower, naked as the day he was born.

The vampire’s head was still poking through the curtain and as Josh got close enough, Aidan grabbed him by the arm and yanked him inside the stall, pulling the curtain closed with a sudden finality.

Josh yelped in surprise as the hot water struck his naked body and it hit him. 

He was naked. In a shower stall. With Aidan.

He squeezed his eyes shut in mortification. He didn’t know what was happening anymore. As he tried to put his scattered thoughts in order, he felt Aidan’s strong, rough hands, slick with soap, rubbing his upper torso. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” came a low whisper in his ear.

The strong hands began to massage Josh’s chest, arms, and neck, scrubbing away the day’s grime from Josh’s body.

The werewolf couldn’t comprehend the last sentence and he felt light-headed at all the attention he was getting.

Aidan was seemingly nonplussed by Josh’s silence and continued to wash his best friend’s body. The vampire’s muscular hands descended below Josh’s waist, caressing his buttocks. Josh bit down on a low moan and tried to keep it together. This steamy encounter was all his deepest and most denied fantasies all in one. But he was determined not to lose it through his characteristic freakouts.

Not today.

But then Aidan’s hands ran along Josh’s flaccid cock, and the shreds of his resolve crumbled away. Josh let out a yelp and leapt as far away as he could in the narrow confines of the shower stall.

“Aidan, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he all but screamed, mindful of where they were and that some of their coworkers could be in the locker room right now.

The vampire gave Josh a disapproving look.

“Keep quiet,” he rumbled in displeasure.

“We don’t want anyone else coming in here and seeing you in this state.”

His gaze drifted pointedly to Josh’s prominent erection.

And before Josh could utter a single word of protest, Aidan sank to his knees and took Josh’s thick cock into his mouth.

The werewolf tried to protest but the warm heat enveloping his dick produced a wave of pleasure that washed away any misgivings he had about the whole insane situation.

Aidan slid his mouth forward, taking Josh’s length into his mouth to the hilt.

A strangled gasp of pleasure escaped Josh’s throat and he leaned back against the tiled wall of the stall, his legs growing weak from the ecstasy rushing through his body.

“Ai-Aidan!” he panted, his cock fully erect and throbbing in the vampire’s mouth, his whole body shaking with the stimulation.

The vampire took Josh’s stammering as encouragement and began to circle the werewolf’s engorged length with his tongue. Josh’s eyes closed again as he lost himself in the endless warm, tight heat that encased his manhood. Then Aidan ran his tongue along the underside of his cock and Josh nearly collapsed on the shower floor, his knees nearly buckling as a fresh wave of pleasure surged up and down his spine.

“Aidan,” he gasped again, “I-I’m so close!”

Aidan gave a low, approving rumble and repeated the earlier motion, this time, running his tongue along the entire underside of Josh’s throbbing erection. That was all it took, and with a swallowed cry of ecstasy, Josh came, pumping and thrusting into his best friend’s mouth with all his strength.

Wave after wave of pleasure surged through Josh’s entire body, with a warm, fuzzy happiness he hadn’t felt in years. 

“Oh, Aidan,” he murmured, his voice barely audible over the rumble of the still-running shower head.


	7. Chapter 7

The vampire slowly removed Josh’s slowing softening erection from his mouth, and Josh managed to open his eyes and gaze down at his best friend.

Aidan’s short black hair was lying flat and wet against his skull and his lips were a bit swollen and a dribble of white come was running down his cheek. But his dark eyes were dancing with amusement and a small grin of satisfaction was starting to form on his soaked face.

Aidan’s dark tongue darted out and licked the stray drop of come off his face, his grin broadening into a wide smirk.

Without uttering a word, the vampire rose and dipped his head into the hot spray of water, rinsing off the evidence of the impromptu blowjob. As he did, Josh noticed that Aidan’s cock was also fully erect, the hard organ throbbing with pent-up sexual energy.

A hint of guilt penetrated the warm blanket of afterglow that was surrounding Josh’s head. Aidan had pleasured Josh, but the werewolf hadn’t returned the favor. Blushing a bit at the proximity of the vampire’s impressive manhood, Josh tentatively pointed a finger at it and met Aidan’s gaze.

“Did you want me to….”

Aidan smiled and shook his head.

“Not tonight. This was about you, not me.”

When he saw the confusion on his best friend’s face, Aidan’s smile grew fonder and he reached down to stroke Josh’s softening member. When the werewolf’s mouth opening to ask the question that was on both their minds, Aidan leaned forward and sealed their mouths in a soft, gentle kiss.

After a moment, the vampire withdrew and gave Josh’s damp locks a gentle ruffle.

“We’ll talk about this more at home. But I meant what I said earlier. I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.”

An embarrassed blush crossed Josh’s face, but he met Aidan’s warm stare with a smile of his own.

“Aidan…” he mumbled softly “I think I’ve wanted you since-”

“Hello?” a loud female voice called out.

“Is there anyone in here?”

Josh froze completely, his entire body going tense with apprehension.

Aidan gave his roommate an amused smirk, then raised his voice.

“Yeah, I’m just in here showering.”

“Oh, okay,” the woman responded, “Is it okay if I start cleaning the bathroom area?”

Josh shook his head vehemently and Aidan smirked.

“Sure thing,” he called out.

Josh shook his head even harder and mouthed “No!” to his best friend.

Aidan gave the werewolf his best shit-eating grin and patted Josh on the head.

“Don’t worry,” he whispered.

Those words had the exact opposite effect and Josh leaned close to Aidan until they were practically chest-to-chest. Josh’s flat belly ground against Aidan’s cut six-pack abs and the werewolf felt a fresh spark of arousal surge through his body at the close physical contact.

“Don’t worry?” Josh hissed, his voice barely audible over the still-running water.

“There’s a strange woman out there. I don’t have any clothes in here. And you just sucked my cock until I-mmmpphh!”

Aidan cut off his whispered tirade by clamping one strong hand over Josh’s mouth, his fingers grasping Josh’s jaw firmly.

“Okay,” Aidan said in a low tone, “This whole freak-out is adorable. But save it for when we get home.”

Josh glared at Aidan, but subsided, his muffled utterings falling silent.

“So, this is what you’re going to do.”

Aidan’s voice assumed that firm tone of command that always got Josh to obey without question.

“I’ll go out there first and dry off. Then, after a couple minutes, you can come out and join me. We’ll get dressed and go home. And then, I promise, we can talk about this as much as you want.”

Josh stayed silent for a long moment, then nodded his head as best he could with Aidan’s hand still gripping his jaw.

“Good,” Aidan whispered and then released Josh with a grin. Turning off the water, the vampire yanked the curtain back for a moment and stepped out of the stall. It was only as the curtain slid shut behind Aidan that Josh realized he didn’t have a towel.

“Aidan,” he hissed “I don’t have a towel!”

But the vampire either didn’t hear him or was deliberately ignoring him and looking forward to watching Josh walk from the showers back to the lockers, completely naked.

A mix of humiliation and frustration welled up in Josh’s heart and for a moment he wanted to scream. Then he took a deep breath and steeled himself and stepped out of the shower. With water dripping from his naked frame, Josh glanced around the empty shower area….and saw the towel he’d brought for Aidan still sitting on its hook.

For a second, Josh wondered why Aidan had left it there. Then he realized that Aidan had left it there for him, knowing that Josh had a phobia about being naked in front of strangers, and he snatched it off the hook and quickly wrapped it around his waist.

Stepping carefully to avoid slipping on his wet feet, Josh made his way back to the lockers where Aidan was drying himself off with another towel. 

The vampire finished drying himself and tossed his towel onto the bench, leaving him fully naked for a second. Throwing Josh an approving nod, Aidan grabbed his underwear out of his locker and tugged his boxer briefs on. 

“Get dry and dressed,” Aidan said to him.

“It’s getting late and we’ve both had a long day.”

Josh dried himself quickly and efficiently, and pulled on his clothes without incident.

Aidan leaned in close to Josh for a moment.

“Let’s go home,”

Josh nodded silently and followed Aidan out of the locker room.

As they passed the bathroom, Josh saw a middle-aged lady mopping the floor and averted his gaze, embarrassed about nearly being caught naked in the shower with his best friend.

“Have a good night, Candi!” Aidan called.

“Have a good night, honey!” she replied.

A flash of jealousy colored Josh’s vision for a moment and he threw Aidan a glare.

The vampire ignored him until they were in the hallway, then his hand came down hard on the back of Josh’s jeans.

“Watch the attitude,” Aidan said, a smirk in his voice, “Or you’ll regret it when we get home.”

Josh tensed at that vague threat, but then Aidan patted him on the shoulder and Josh felt his concern melting away again.

The rest of the trip home passed in an exhausted blur and before Josh knew it, he was stumbling through the front door and collapsing onto the couch.

He heard a woosh and didn’t have to glance up to see that Sally had appeared.

“Hey strangers,” the ghost said, “Where were you guys?”

When Josh didn’t respond, Sally’s voice grew concerned.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“He’s fine,” Aidan said, his voice smooth and reassuring.

“Josh and I just need to talk about a few things tonight. Do you think you could give us some privacy?”

Sally was silent for a moment.

“Oh, did you guys finally do it?”


End file.
